


Clash Of Worlds.

by Durzarina



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durzarina/pseuds/Durzarina
Summary: What if; you were minding your own business... getting on with life and then someone you read about appears in a mirror.  What happens if they drag you into their world?!But you know what happens in the story.  Would you tell them what happens to prevent the future?  Or would you accept their fate and watch in horror as things unfold in front of you?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Monday. Same thing, repetitive. Clean, toilet checks, clean, toilet checks. 10am till 7pm. Every Monday. Every Sunday. Short day Tuesday. But this particular Monday was one our little Zephyr was not going to forget.

Arriving on the dot, she clocked in and sighed. Grabbing a pen and a spray bottle of sanitizer she headed for the toilets. It was the first thing she had to do as part of her cleaning duties. They were a mess! Clearly the night cleaners hadn’t done their job and so it was up to her to clean them. “Are you serious? Fuck sake.” She mumbled to herself, checking every cubicle, cleaning, spraying, scrubbing. The ladies toilets are never as bad, but it was the men’s toilets that was the problem. “I haven’t got long before some bloke walks in” Zephyr uttered in agony seeing the state of the men’s toilets. After a moment or two, trying not to wretch, she got to work. With bleach and loo brush in hand she got to work. She welcomed a man or two with a smile and asked them to use a freshly cleaned cubicle instead of the urinals. ‘Bitch, I don’t want to see your dirty peen.’ She thought. Though the smile usually made them uncomfortable and they gladly disappeared into a cubicle. (Though sometimes it doesn’t work)

Once she was done in the toilets, she counted down the minutes before she had to go back in and do the rounds again “Ugh.” She looked around at the pub, it was getting quiet busy and so she opted to clean the brass outside. Gloves on and music in one ear she hummed and fake laughed at every customer who made a joke about how clean it was. “Ahh doin’ a good job there love!” “My god, keep rubbing and there will be no brass left! Hahah!”  
‘Dickhheeeaaddddssss’ she sang mentally.

Zephyr groaned as she finished the brass early and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to lock herself into the ladies toilets and slowly clean the glass... boy was she wrong. Zephyr ended up finishing the ladies toilets quickly as once she had cleaned them thoroughly, she just needed to keep on top of them.

The men’s. Calling out to make herself known she entered after no hearing a reply. Slowly she opened the door as usually they just don’t answer and she will see a bloke at the urinal and curse them for not saying something. Anyway, luckily the men’s were clear and putting up the useless sign of “CLEANING IN PROGRESS - FEMALE ATTENDANT” she began her work. Zephyr always left the glass cleaning till the end as sometimes it just doesn’t need it... but today, this hour was weird. She didn’t notice it before but as she began to clean the mirror by the sinks, someone walked passed and went to use the urinal. “Oh sorry, excuse me sir. Sorry would you mind usi-“ too late. They had begun using the urinal and Zephyr glared at the non mirrored space till he was finished. The bloke looked around and saw her. His face was as spooked as hers was.  
“You.. you know this is the men’s right?”  
“Yes sorry! But I am a cleaner, there is a sign on the door to s-“  
“I didn’t ask for a cleaner?”  
Zephyr looked up and saw the sunken eyes of a man a full head taller than she was and did.. did he look familiar? Frowning she looked behind her and there was no one there. But in the mirror he stood behind her.  
“Why can I only see you in the mirror?” She uttered, looking twice more to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks.  
“I could ask you the same thing”  
She grinned and turning behind her she began to clean the full body mirror. She was also able to get a full body look at the familiar figure. ‘Where do I know him from?’ She began to mutter.

All of a sudden his phone went off and he held it between his thumb and forefinger and as he began to speak Japanese she realised. “Holy shit. Your L!”  
L dropped the phone and tried to reach out to her.  
Grabbing her hand Zephyr yelped and panicked as she was sent flying into the mirror. She flew straight into L’s chest.  
“How to do you who I am.” L asked.  
“You... you pulled me through a mirror...”  
“Who are you?” L said a little more demanding.  
“You.. PULLED... ME... THROUGH A GOD DAMN MIRROR!”

L dragged our beloved Zephyr from the male toilets, her face was stricken with horror as the events were unfolding. L brought her into a dark hotel room, which she took no notice of as Zephyr was willing herself to stand and resist L's force. This clearly didn't happen as he stopped dragging her and put her in the corner of the room and handed her a set of headphones.  
"Put them on and stay in the corner" he said and began to place them on her head.  
"Woah woah woah. Hang on. You can't just kidnap me like that and expect me to do as you say."  
"Yes you will. Stay there." He repeated.  
"N..No! Send me back through the mirror! Send me home!" she began and took one step towards the bathroom but L just held out his hand.  
"I will be expecting a call within the next minute or two. I will deal with you once the call is done. Please, put on the headphones, be still and silent."  
L began to walk away, leaving the conversation at that. Zephyr grumbled and sat down. "Fine. I'm not standing though. I've spent enough time on my feet. Thanks"

The headphones were noise cancelling and Zephyr watched L's mouth move and the flicker of his eyes, darting about the screen. This was the poignant moment for her. Zephyr had to figure out at what point in the timeline they were at and how she was going to tell L how she knows about him. 'If I told him about the Death Note and who Kira is... would... would that change the timeline? Would I be able to save everyone or... or would I be subjecting them to a worse fate?' she thought to herself. Zephyr deep in thought didn't go unnoticed by L. His call was finished but he wanted to observe as much as he could before she noticed he was done.  
Zephyr's mind was going round and round in circles and not getting anywhere with her decisions. Briefly daring to flicker her glance L's way they both caught each other's eye 'Shit. He saw me. Now what? Fuck, he's coming this way' she panicked.

L approached her and with Zephyr already a measly 5'2 L's form towered over her even more as she sat. She gripped her clothes in nervousness and tensed when he lifted the headphones off with a finger. "Have you had enough time to figure out what you're going to say to me?" he asked walking away again and heading back to the computer.  
"I'm more concerned how the bloody hell you managed to pull me through the mirror. You seem very nonchalant about that factor." Zephyr said, still clutching her clothes.  
"You know who I am. I want to know how and why you know me. Have we met before? No, that's not right, I would remember."  
Zephyr was silent. She looked to the floor and rested her chin on her knees that were up close to her chest. L noticed her silence and looked to her from his screen.  
"At least give me your name."  
"Zephyr." She said finally.  
"An alias?"  
"Yes. The Kira case needs an alias. I won't take any risks." she replied casually, forgetting to find out where in the timeline she was.  
L blinked and placed his thumb onto his lip. Zephyr's eyes widen and she pretends not to see or sense L's reaction.  
"What year is it?" she asks stuttering a little.  
"2003"  
"Month"  
"December"  
"Date"  
"5th"  
"Shit... Shit shit shit shit" Zephyr mutters to herself, banging her head on the wall a few times, trying to knock some sense into her. "That means..."  
"Yes. That means I know Kira is in Japan. I know Kira is in Kanto. Kira has killed..."  
"Lind L. Taylor." Zephyr sighs. "God, fuck. Please send me home through the mirror. I can't cope. I wanted an interesting day but this... This is way off the charts." Zephyr complained standing and looking out of the window. She saw Japan at night and was awe-struck. This will be the closest she may get to Japan.  
L stood up and an approached her from behind. She looked at him in the reflection and L looked at her. "How do you know me and how do you know so much of this case?"

Zephyr was silent, she bit her lip but continued to make eye contact as much as she could before it pained her. "I... I'm sorry L, I can't tell you"

She made her decision.

"Then you give me no choice but to..."  
"Incarceration wont work. You pulled me from a different universe and now you need to send me back!" Zephyr interrupted him.

L frowning after being cut off for the second time within two minutes from each other whipped out a phone and contacted Watari. He spoke in japanese. No doubt to keep her in the dark about things. Zephyr frowned as L smiled. "You have a Welsh twang. No doubt you lack the bilingual skills of speaking japanese."

Zephyr sneered in reply "I bet it was to Watari, time to change hotels. Time to move closer to Kira. Time for your next move."

L's smile vanished.  
Zephyr's smile widened "Checkmate. Ti ddyn ffycin gwirion"


	2. 2

"You're language is appalling"  
"My situation is appalling" Zephyr replied with a sniff. "Send me back."  
"You know too much. In fact i'm almost sure you know more than I do."  
Zephyr began to laugh and she felt that she still wore the cleaning apron around her waist. Still facing the window she felt inside and relaxed knowing that her phone, ipod and headphones were inside. At least she could listen to music!  
"Music" she muttered under her breath. 'Maybe I could answer his questions by serenading him with songs and hope that he puts it all together... if not Matsuda would get it right?' she thought to herself.

\--

Zephyr woke up to a beautiful bedroom. Very lavish and brightly coloured compared to her black work clothes. Had she fallen asleep? She checked her apron and... oh thank goodness, her things were still there. Opening up her phone. No signal, but full battery. "Fair play" she scoffed. Next was her ipod, her golden treasure and what she is most possessive about. Full. Battery. "YES! Thank you!" she wheezed clutching it close to her.  
"You're welcome. I hope you had a decent rest." came L's voice from... somewhere? 

Zephyr looked around and couldn't see him. "So is this to be my cage?"  
"Unless the Robin decides to sing." he replied with a deadpan tone. "She will remain caged otherwise"  
Zephyr fell silent for a moment, finding a camera in the corner of the room. She looked deep into the hollows of the lens and shook her head. "Then the Robin will have to stay in captivity." She said with a hint of sadness, somehow she knew this was coming. Sitting back down on the bed, she kicked off her shoes and made herself comfy on the four poster bed. "You know L, I don't understand why you can't just send me back. And you haven't even questioned how or why you were able to yank me through a pane of glass!" She gently placed her glasses on the table.

There was no answer. Zephyr laid there in silence, curious to what he was thinking. Was he questioning why? Was he even bothered?  
Question after question circled around her head, enough for her to get really uncomfortable and underneath the covers she shimmed off her clothes. Socks, trousers, top, bra and pants, all dropped onto the floor and settling with a spread eagled position... Zephyr fell asleep.

When Zephyr woke up she stretched as far and wide as she could, rubbing her eyes she sat up and went to grab her glasses. Her fingertips touches a soft material instead, snapping her awake. The curtains on her poster bed had all been drawn closed. She sat there looking back and forth between the walls and prayed that no one was behind them. "Morning." She uttered, trying to come off confident.

There was no reply. Thankful, Zephyr reached out and pulled back one curtain to find her glasses. L's face was there and Zephyr 50% expecting it and 50% not, still screamed "FACKING HELL... L. ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATT-oh. Kill me. Are you trying to kill me?" she stopped and suddenly made herself sad for a moment, remembering what Kira can do.

"I was only giving you your glasses." He muttered innocently(?)  
"You didn't answer me when I said good morning. That was a hint to make yourself known. Especially when I am... in... a... state of undress." Zephyr wheezed, remembering how completely nude she was. Making sure everything was covered she took her glasses from L who has not removed his face and was still peering inside.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason for your visit?"  
"Mm, I brought some colleagues I want you to meet."  
"For the love of all things sugary.. PLEASE tell me you didn't bring the Japanese Task Force IN here?!"  
"Yes?" he replied, still not quite catching on to her distress.  
"Get. Out. I am naked... GET OUT" Zephyr wailed throwing a fat fluffy pillow to L's face.

He disappeared and Zephyr heard the brisk retreat of footsteps till the door slammed shut. Grumbling, she poked her head out and spotted the clothes she dumped on the floor. She tried to reach out for them without getting out. No doubt L had his cameras everywhere. Sighing and silently cursing the length of her arms, she managed to grab her bra. Next was the knickers. She reached, stretched and prayed that her arms grew just a few inches for this moment.  
"You know, there is fresh clothes and underwear for you in the drawers." Came L's voice. Zephyr looked over to L, typically sat at a desk, pointing to a set of drawers close to him. But at this point it was too late. Her 5'2 frame couldn't cope and she tumbled from the bed, making sure she took the duvet with her and burritoed herself so L saw as little of her as possible.  
"What. The. F-" Zephyr had to stop herself from swearing. She took a deep breath and appearing only as a face wrapped in a duvet bundle she frowned. "When I said get out, I meant you as well."  
"But I need this room too." he replied looking over to the laptop on the desk.  
"So were you in here last night when we spoke?"  
"No I was in the living room, next door"  
"Then please do me a favour and go there... just while I change... please!" Zephyr complained, stressing the please. She began to crawl in her burrito form towards the drawers.  
"Fine. You have 60 seconds from the moment I close the door. We need to have this meeting. Time is precious" he said rolling his eyes.  
If Zephyr had the ability to spit fire, she would have. Almost hissing at L she held her rude thoughts and comments to herself.

As the door closed she shoved a pair of.. "Thongs? You got me thongs? really for god's sake." she cursed as she slipped on black leggings and as she was putting her top on, L re-opened the door as she had the top over her head.  
"THAT WASN'T 60 SECONDS!" she squealed, trying to sort herself out.  
"You spent at least 10 seconds messing around with-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence Mr." Zephyr cut in horrified as the Japanese Task Force filed in after him. Glaring at L she picked up the duvet and re-made the bed as he began to speak in Japanese. Once she was done, Zephyr leaned on one of the bedposts and crossing her feet she was present but, obviously couldn't understand a word.

It was an odd feeling, seeing these people in a real life form and not a 2D drawing. It made Zephyr feel a little woozy, but kept her cool as they all began to turn and look at her. She smiled in reply, trying to guess and name them all silently.  
'Papa Yagami, an obvious one. Aizawa, the one with a fro-like hair style. Mogi, another obvious one, tall, bulky, built like a brick-shithouse. Matsuda, the youngest right? Longish black hair. Ide, he doesn't stay that long does he? I can't figure out which one is him... That must mean the one of the two I don't know must be Ukita. Poor bastard.'

"Zephyr. Please stop staring at them."  
Zephyr stops listening to her inner self and is reminded of the current situation. "S...sorry"  
"I have to ask, do you know them as much as you did me?" L asked. There was a soft confused whisper and looks of confusion between the Task Force before Zephyr sighed and smiled.  
"That's what I was trying to figure out. But yes. I know all but two."  
"Then would you do the honours?" L asked, his curiosity piqued by her reply.  
"Forgive me, but I only remember your last names." Zephyr began and named everyone apart from Ukita and Ide. "Unfortunately my train of thought was broken when you called to me." She finished facing L. "But I think the gentleman in the green blazer is Ide and that makes the other Ukita."

L stared at her with his thumb rubbing against his gum, the Task Force looked at her with astonishment. Zephyr stood there, feeling like a piece of meat and blushing she tried to escape the situation. "Now that i've done my party trick, if you don't need me for anything else. I need a cup of tea. Anyone else want?" Needless to say, there came no answer as she walked across the room. Matsuda went to put his hand up but Aizawa nudged him and he sadly made no reply. "No? Fine? Enjoy the rest of your meeting"  
"The little Robin cannot fly free. She is still in captivity" L said as her hand was resting on the door handle.  
Zephyr sighed "Then what must the Robin do to be free"  
"She knows."  
"She knows but cannot tell. Telling would change the fabric of the universe." Zephyr replied and slipping her hand off the handle.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Yagami, finally stepping forward.

Zephyr stepped forward and considered her next words carefully.  
"Imagine you know exactly what will and is going to happen. Now image you can't do anything about it. Because if you do, the people who are supposed to die will get a fate worse than the one already written. And because of your actions, the ones who are supposed to live will die. Everything changes. Not always for the better."

She turned to L once more "Now I've already said more than I probably should have. Send me home."


	3. 3

"Now. Send me home."

The silence was certainly one Zephyr wanted to forget. The longer it hung in the air, the more she wanted to disappear. The tension was growing and the longer Zephyr looked at L the more she wanted to tell him everything. She hoped that he could see it in her eyes that she wanted to help, but everyone's fates were already written. "Don't be a fool L- or shall I call you Ryusaki?" she added with a sniff. Folding her arms, she did not break her glare with him. Zephyr couldn't guess what must be going through the Task Force's brains right now. She wasn't planning on it either, her main objective was to get out.  
"Yes, it's Ryusaki now." he said before standing. "I'm gonna give you a choice. You can tell us and we deal with our own fates. Or you can keep silent and the little robin will remain in captivity."  
"Ryusaki you are being incredibly unfair." pipped Matsuda. He stepped forward and tried to break the deathglare L and Zephyr had found themselves into. Neither of them dared to move.  
"He's being safe, but stupid." Zephyr replied without batting an eyelid. "You need to send me back and forget you even met me" Right now her desperation was seering over all other things as L towered a full head above her.  
"Do you know Shinigami love red apples?"  
That's when Zephyr broke, she stepped away and blinked. "What?"  
"Kira sent a message. 'L do you know that Shinigami love apples?' Do you know what it means?"  
Zephyr made her way towards the bed and the window in deep thought. Certain things didn't add up and it was puzzling her.  
"Ryusaki. Today isn't Saturday 6th December is it?"  
"No, today is Wednesday 31st December." Chief Yagami announced.

Zephyr placed her hands on the wall and hid her face by her arms. "This... This can't be. I've lost 26 days?" She uttered with a panicked tone. Her eyes welled up and she tried to figure out what she missed. "L. Ryusaki. Did you drug me? Did you sedate me for TWENTY SIX days?"  
"There were more important things going on-"  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DRUG ME!" she screamed. "This means that this is the first time you've met him in person right?" she turned to speak to the Task Force. "This means that 46 criminals have died for you to get that message and all 12 FBI agents are dead?"  
"Yes." L replied quietly.

The rage that Zephyr felt in that moment could not be put into words. But it was certainly felt by the Task Force who proceeded to beg L to take the meeting into the living room- All in Japanese so Zephyr couldn't understand them. The longer L looked at Zephyr the more he realised that he may have made a mistake. In keeping her here or sedating her he couldn't figure it out, but he watched as she underwent a torrent of emotions. She tried to keep her cool and not lose her temper or cry, but this, this was too much for her. Zephyr took off her glasses and pressed her fingers hard into her eye sockets, begging them not to cry. Her breath was beginning to get shorter and she refused to look at anyone.

Placing her glasses on the bedside table, Zephyr climbed back into the bed and began to close the drapes. "Please. C-Continue the m-meeting in the l-living room." Without the need of being told twice the Task Force made a quick escape, leaving L behind as he slowly made an exit. "If y-you want my com-compliance. This is NOT the way to g-go about it." Zephyr made one last statement before slamming the drapes closed and screaming into the pillows.

After a few hours, Zephyr, with tear stained eyes and red rosy cheeks laid opened the drapes and was happy to see no one had snuck back in since her meltdown. Her stomach was shouting at her, she craved some food and a cup of tea. Looking in the mirror she washed her face and sat back on the bed. She usually listens to music to make her happier but she feared the battery life of her devices.

'Wait. The music idea! Will they be smart enough to figure my answers out if I played them music?'

"Then technically I wouldn't be telling them the answers, I'd just be playing them music" She said out loud, the idea becoming more agreeable that the first time she thought of it.  
The door opened and Zephyr was prepared for L to slink inside but it was Watari. This was the first time seeing him and he is everything she imagined he was going to be. It took all her strength to not hug and squish him. With the hairy lip, in person he reminded her a lot of her Grandad (on her Mother's side) and she couldn't help but grin. "Are you Watari?"  
"I am. Ryusaki told me that you haven't eaten and so I have brought you food and some tea." He said with a professional tone and slight bow.  
"Thank you so much." she replied and headed towards the tray. Picking up the cup of tea they both noticed she was shaking.  
"Miss Zephyr, are you alright?"  
"Perfectly fine. Still coming to grips with L having me sedated for 26 days." she confessed.  
"Mm, I had to put an extra percent of anesthetic if I recall correctly"  
Zephyr nearly choked on her tea "You drugged me? Awh and there's me thinking you were such a sweet young man"  
Watari chuckled "Eat well, you need your strength" He bowed politely and left.


	4. 4

Zephyr almost inhaled the food as soon as Watari left. The simplest of foods are exquisite when you feel like you could eat a scabby horse and its calf. "This is so good!" Zephyr wailed with delight. "Iechyd da Watari" she added raising her tea cup in the air. A toast to thank him for the food. "It means Good Health"

Once stuffed with food Zephyr sat in the window, watching the outside go by. She held her ipod in her hand, rubbing the soft, fake leather cover, trying to decide if she should try and warn them in song. It began to sound stupid, but if it meant survival... She just had to do it before L goes to see Light. 'If it's still 31st December I have 18 days till the entrance exam.' She thought. 'That's not long'

The rest of the day went by, uneventfully. L had allowed her to have blank notebooks and pencils/pens to be able to get creative. Of course, she had to bargain her way into getting them. But in the end, she was happy and comfortable, silent, answered when spoken to (even if it was the same answer over and over) Zephyr managed to watch the sunset, her heart set out on trying to draw and copy the colours and clouds, she ended up just sitting there and enjoying the view and a blank canvas.  
She got herself into bed, it turned out that while she was unconscious, someone (probably Watari) bought everything she needed to sustain herself while she was with them. Clothes and toiletries, even the ones that were needed once a month, you can never be too sure! Laying in bed she began to fall asleep to the sound of rain crashing about on the open window.....

Something woke her up during the night. A weird light forced her consciousness back to the waking world. She opened her eyes to find L sat on the bed next to her. He looked at her briefly and placed a finger to his lip. Sleepy Zephyr frowned and flumped back onto the pillow. "L why are you still awake at this hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping? In your own bed?" she mumbled as quietly as she could.  
Zephyr's eyes were flickering, trying to stay awake at least to hear an answer.  
L came up close to her and whispered in her ear "I only booked one room. Watari thinks i'm sleeping, I can't, not while Kira is out there."  
"People make mistakes without sleep."  
"I've survived so far" L whispered and moved away to look back into the screen, sitting cross-legged.

Zephyr, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She kept a top on during the nights, especially after the rude awakening before. She watched L with hazy eyes and shimmied over sitting behind him "L-" she began groggily.  
"I'm sorry." L said interrupting her.  
"Huh?" she asked, placed her head on L's back and rubbed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for sedating you for nigh on a month."  
"Oh. I-erm.. That's okay. Just please, don't do it again. You're wasting precious time... repeating the same... questions to me... when you should be.... Thinking about.... Ni...Miso" Zephyr said, her sentence broken by fatigue.  
"Ni Miso? Please elaborate" L asked, Zephyr finally piquing his interest.

But it was too late, Zephyr had fallen asleep, leaning against L's back. Unsure of what to do L didn't move, staring at his computer screen. He muttered Ni Miso a few times before feeling Zephyr slip from his back. He missed her arm and caught her by the side. He slowly lowered her till she rested on the bed till he realised it wasn't just her side he was holding. Yep, He had a good hold of some side boob too. With wide eyes he removed himself and she adjusted herself accordingly. It almost seemed as if she was cuddling him for warmth. Remembering the burrito move she pulled L leaned over and rolled the duvet around her, tucking her in.

"Ni-Miso"


	5. 5

The next morning Zephyr woke to a beautiful morning. The rain had cleared the air and the sun was warm and welcoming. She got out of bed and stretched high in the air and put on her glasses to enjoy the scenery in 4K wonder. As she was enjoying the view she heard the pouring of tea. She spotted L pouring them both a cup of tea. Quickly looking down, Zephyr remembered she was wearing her top and a pair of underwear. Heading to the chest of drawers she picked out a fresh pair of clothes and sat down to sip the tea. "Morning L. Sleep at all?" She asked in a cheery mood.  
L looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "An hour here and there." He lied. Had he been up all night?  
"Good. Sleep is good for you. Good for the sooouull" she replied mockingly, stretching again to make sure all her limbs were awake. She knew that Watari was probably listening, if not now, he would later.  
"I have to be honest, what you said last night troubled me"  
Zephyr was sipping her tea when she stopped "hm? What did I say?"  
"Ni-Miso."  
Zephyr began to giggle. "Is there context to this or is that all I'm getting?"  
He swung around and blinked. Once. Tapping a single button he replayed a recording of them from last night. Something Zephyr should have expected, but it was still a shock nonetheless.  
"Mm. Okay."  
"Zephyr. Miss Zephyr. Please elaborate."  
"L-" Zephyr began. She was staring into the milky surface of the teacup. "Ni-Miso is someone you are going to lose today. But it will be too late. Connected to the FBI agents you lost. Ni-Miso is Naomi Misora, engaged to Raye Penber." She finished sipping her tea as L leaped out of the room. She could hear next door the bustling activity of the Task Force, trying with all their might to contact her, to contact anyone who knew her.  
Soon, she could hear echos of "No-one's seen her. No reply. She's missing" Looking at the clock, Zephyr saw that it was almost afternoon. It makes sense. It will be a few days before they find her body, maybe not with the information she just gave them.

Then, for some reason, Zephyr took off her glasses and put down the teacup. She expected the worst and she knew it would come. Without her glasses she couldn't see exactly who it was, but someone came flying from the corner of her eye and socked her straight into the face. She said nothing, but the punches kept flying. Loud noises, tears and blood. That's all that happened for the next few minutes and Zephyr had no idea what was going on. Zephyr admired the Japanese language, it always sounded so graceful, but today, right now it was the sound of hatred, the voice of suffering. Lying limp on the floor while the person, probably Aizawa, was restrained into the other room. No-one came back to her for a while. Zephyr didn't know if she should get up and sort herself out or just lay there and wait. Eventually, she got up and sorted out herself in the bathroom. Running herself a bath, she settled in, sat and cried.

Before long there was a knock at the door. Zephyr had cried her tears but the bath water was red from the dried blood. "What?" she said hoarsely.  
"Miss Zephyr, are you okay?" It was Matsuda's voice she heard and unwantedly, she began to silent sob. She then made her decision. "Miss Zephyr?"  
She made no answer, but she got out of the bath and dressed herself in a robe. She refused to look at herself in the mirror, she would only cry again. Placing her hand on the door handle she paused.  
"Matsuda. Who else is with you?" she asked.  
"E-everyone. Well not Aizawa, but everyone else" he said honestly. She knew it would have been him, but it didn't matter.  
"I've made my decision. I will tell you everything, your fates are your own, but..." she trailed off, everyone's death flashing before her eyes. "L must swear to send me back AS SOON as I finish telling you"  
There was silence, a small shuffling and the door twisted open. L stood in front of her, backed up by the Task Force. Although she stared at the floor, she could tell by their feet.  
"You have my word that once you tell us everything, I will send you back." L announced and taking a step forward he began to tend to her face.  
She held his hand away front her tender face and stared intently into his eyes "Your word isn't good enough. Swear it. Swear that you will send me back."  
"What would you like me to swear by?"  
"I- I don't know" she sighed "Swear- Swear by the Sun as he falls and by the Moon as she rises. Swear by stars that light the sky and by the citylights that cover them. Swear.... Swear" she trailed off, her voice failing her.

L rolled his eyes and began to tend to her face. "I swear by all those things and more. I will send you back once we are done here."


	6. 6

"You know, that would have been beautiful if the situation was down-right depressing" sighed Matsuda. His statement was quickly met with an apology, after a glare from Chief Yagami. Zephyr didn't stop watching L, trying to decipher if he meant it or not. She still was unsure if it was all real, being pulled into the Death Note world was just... surreal. She remembered fangirling to others about how much she liked L and wanted him to win. About her hatred towards Light and Misa. It was all different. Being here, in front of L, in front of the Task Force. And she was about to give away all the author's secrets.

Eventually, after her thoughts pounded back and forth around in her head, working herself up into a state (again) she began to shake. They made her sit on the bed and they waited. They all pulled up chairs and sat in silence. Zephyr looked around and muttered under her breath, cursing herself. "Kira is Light Yagami. He picked up what's called a Death Note that was dropped in front of him by Ryuk, a shinigami that owns said Death Note. His first victim was Kurou OtohKurou after writing his name in the book, he also kills another in a motorcycle incident. Light kills Lind. L. Taylor thinking, foolishly, that he is L which narrows down the area to Kanto, Japan." She pauses and looks down into her lap. Her palms are sweating, the Task Force remain silent. "December 10th and 11th; 46 criminals die, a test to see the extent of his new found powers. December 14; L brings 12 FBI agents to tail certain families. Raye Penber follows the Yagami family. Raye shows his ID badge to Light upon a bus hijacking to which the hijacker is killed by a car upon leaving the bus. Raye dies at a train station after writing all the names of the FBI agents on a sheet of the death note, killing all of them. The last thing he sees is Lights smug face." Zephyr's anger is rising, but clenching her fists she tries to relax.  
"Today, Naomi Misora comes into contact with Light and she is fooled by his kindness, using his name as Chief Policeman's son to get the information Misora has concluded together. She dies by suicide after Light finally gets her real name."

That has brought them up to date. From now, Zephyr hauls a large sigh and continues, her eyes now locked into place with L's  
"January 5th. L gets the tapes of the dying FBI agents. Connecting them Yagami and Kitamura's households are wiretapped and under 24 hour surveillance. L is convinced Light is Kira, but no evidence shows this and the wire taps are removed after just 4 days. January 14th Light and L meet for the first time at the entrance exams. Light and L are joint with the highest scores."  
"This is ridiculous, how do we expect to believe-" Chief Yagami begins enraged. But L holds up his hand silencing him, still in silence, he urges Zephyr to continue.  
"March 12th Misa Amane is attacked by a stalker and gains a Death Note. She begins to look for Kira. April 5th Light and L under an alias of Hideki Ryuga enter To-Oh university and make an opening speech. During the ceremony, L confesses being L to Light and... and invites him to join the Kira investigation."  
A ripple of shock emanates around as Zephyr pauses. Her face is sad but holds together to press on. She tells them about Misa who poses as the Second Kira, the fiasco at Sakura TV and the death of Ukita. She tells them of Light passing L's test and allowing him to join the investigation, his suspicions of Light being Kira are still there. The mention of Shinigami by the second Kira and how L reacts to such a creature existing. Light and Misa getting together as a couple, Misa's arrest and incarceration, giving up her book and losing her memories. Light's and Chief Yagami's confinement. Seven days into confinement and Kira gives up his book which is then given to Yotsuba who use it for their own personal gain.  
"Light and L are handcuffed permanently. They are free of suspicion from everyone apart from L" she said smiling.

Zephyr continues to talk as she remembers how the books went, trying to remember certain factors like, Aiber and Wedy, Matsuda breaking into the Yotsuba group and over-hearing them talk about murder.  
"The Yotsuba Kira is discovered and arrested... Then killed by Light-Kira who has regained all his memories of being Kira. Back to square one with Light as Kira and Misa Amane as the Second Kira. This time, Misa makes the most killings under orders from Light." Zephyr stops, knowing what comes next.  
"Well at least only one of us has died" commented Matsuda, in an 'im trying to lighten the mood' tone, but it doesn't work. Zephyr tried her hardest to stay strong, but she broke. She lost her eye contact with L and sobbed looking into her lap again.

Matsuda looks to her and thinks he got the message. "Zephyr, what happens next?"  
She shakes her head. "I've told you this much. I can't. Don't make me. Please. Please." she begs softly.  
"Zephyr. How does it end?" Yagami asks her. He made his voice soft although he was angry to hear that his son was the cause of all this.  
"In the end, Kira caught. January 2010. He is caught, but Ryuk, his shinigami kills him before Light is arrested."  
"This ends in 2010?! Are you serious?" Aizawa sneers from the back, how long had he been skulking in the back? It didn't matter.  
"I wish I was joking. I really, really wish I was joking."  
"And it took me to socker you one and the death of Naomi Misora for you to tell us." he replied with seething anger.  
"No. It did not take your abuse to make me tell you. I finally admitted to myself that what you do, is up to you Mr I leave this investigation because I want to keep my job Aizawa" He stopped and looked down.

"Zephyr. You have been telling us in detail till November 4th 2004. What happens after that? Why did you skip to 2010?" L asked, finally making speech again.  
"I was asked how it ended. And I told you." she said, dreading his next words.  
"What happens on November 5th?"  
"Don't make me say it."  
"For you to go home and as part of our agreement, tell me. What happens?"  
Zephyr punches the wall closest to her, streaming tears she approaches L forcing him to look at her.  
"Because. You-" she lets out a sob but presses on "-You die. Watari dies. Rem- Misa's Shinigami kills you to save Misa. Rem died saving her and killing you and Watari"

There is silence. An uncomfortable silence to which even L shifts a little. There is silence still as L takes Zephyr's hand and guides her to a long, full-body mirror. It's just L and Zephyr, as they stop in front of the secret mirror in the male toilets. She takes one step in and realises that she is about to go. About to leave!  
"L. May I do something so obscure before I go?" she asks. Her face returning to normal at high speeds. She faced him who looked back at her in the same way he always did. It almost felt like she hadn't told him how many days he has left.  
"Depends"  
"Can- Can I give you a hug and possibly a- a kiss?" she asked, her face reddening.  
L was unsure what to do or say, but he embraced Zephyr as she hugged him and pulling away she stood there and going for his cheek, she quickly diverted and kissed L on the lips.  
He blinked "I could fall for you, you know" he said off-handedly.  
Zephyr laughed and smiled. "If we had more time, If you and the others hadn't driven me to spill my secrets... would it be a bad thing? I fell for you despite you doing all those things to me"

And before L could reply she entered the mirror and she arrived on the other side safe and sound. L watched her through the mirror and waved goodbye. She returned the wave and smiled. Zephyr then sighed and began to get back to work.

Zephyr looked around her. Back to her usual routine. Back to the same place. Checking her watch, almost no time had past. Grabbing the spray and a cloth, she began with the sink. And as she began to clean, the lights began to flicker and she could hear a low rumbling booming sound. It began to hurt her ears and she cried out in shock. Everything went black. A small light came from the mirror and knowing better, Zephyr stood where she was. There is no way in hell she was going to go near that thing. But the thing came for her instead. Hands came out from the mirror and towards her.  
"No. Not this way. What did you do? No! Bad! No! NO!" came whispers, they were low and began to get louder. "Zephyr... Zephyr! ZEPHYR!" The hands came up close to her and gripped her tight. Dragging her back through the mirror.

"ZEPHYR!" came the voice she was kind of familiar with.  
Opening her eyes. She was met with Mogi who had her by the shoulders. Zephyr stopped screaming and touched his face worriedly.  
"M-Mogi?" she asked.  
"You were screaming and we came in to see what was the matter. Nightmare?" Matsuda asked lightly.   
Sitting up, Zephyr could see she was back. Back in the same room, back in the same world. The same people.  
"Wh-What happened? L you sent me home. WHY am I still here?!"


	7. 7

"Where am I? What happened? What DAY is it?" Zephyr began, panic began to set in. She couldn't see L and the Task force were surrounding her. "Where is L? Where is Ryusaki!?" she called.  
"Please calm down, with your accent I can't understand you" begged Mogi who was trying to calm her down, but she was shaking him off her.  
"L! Ryusaki! Where?" she spat as plainly as she could.  
"I don't know hes about to leave but won't tell us where."  
"What's the date?" she asked again, finally getting off Mogi (somehow) and headed for the door.  
** FWUMP **  
Zephyr hit the ground quicker than her brain could comprehend. "Its January 17th, what of it?" asked Aizawa picking her up from the floor. Zephyr was chained to the bed. Zephyr puffed herself up and went to yell L's name, his full name. That would have been bad. Very bad.  
Puffing herself up again she grabbed whatever was by her side and launched it to the open door. "Ry-us-saki!" she called as loud as she could. The book she had picked up smacked the door squarely and it flung open recoiled back into the book, now on the floor and shook backwards to the wall. She saw L's shape appear by the door frame. "L is that you looming in the shadows you sonofabitch?"   
"I don't appreciate being called names. I'll come in when you have stopped throwing a tantrum."  
Zephyr stopped and relaxed. At least L was there and not absent.  
L slunk into the room, he wore shoes. "Can I help you before I leave?"  
"Don't go."  
"I can't do that. Sorry"  
"Please don't go to the entrance exam." she begged, pulling on the chain. "A chain, really?" she then broke the silence with a chuckle.  
"How did you know-"  
"I need you to tell me what happened. I remember telling you everything. You sorting out my face because Aizawa socked me one-"  
"What? I would never lay a hand on a female!" Aizawa wailed, thoroughly hurt by her words.  
Zephyr began laughing but slowly stopped when she saw everyone's face.  
"R-Really?" she said shocked, her hands dropping.  
"Alright, but you remember me telling you everything about Kira right?"  
"Zephyr, are you okay? asked Chief Yagami.  
"You.. You don't even remember sending me back through the mirror?"  
L looked at her blankly, she couldn't tell if he knew or not. But, going by the Task Force's reaction, it will be a no. That made her sad a little.  
"L, please." she stopped "If you do go. Do not tell Light you're L" she warned.  
L saw the desperate look on her face and approached her. "You know the future but yet you're trying to stop me. You have been completely vacant since the beginning of January, and now you demand me not to go and do my job."  
"No, that's not it. I- I just. I know you suspect Light as Kira and I know why. Believe me, I know why. But please. There has to be another way."  
"To keep you happy, I will not approach Light Yagami at the entrance exam"  
Zephyr breathed out and relaxed a little. "Get him into a cell as soon as you can. Before he offers." she added with a whisper so low only L could hear it.  
L left and Zephyr could only watch as he left. She turned back to Aizawa who shook his head. "I can't believe you said that I punched you."  
Zephyr chuckled. "You did. I had a split lip and black eyes. Furious that I allowed Naomi Misora to die"  
His eyes went wide but said nothing. Zephyr held onto one of the bed posts and she groaned. "Nothing makes sense. Unless.. Unless the hands..."  
"Hands?" Matsuda asked with an inquisitive look.  
"Don't worry Matsuda" she grinned. "although, I hate to ask- but would someone please make me a cup of tea. Recent new has me a little... shaken" she smiled trying to forget everything. The hard struggle of telling them all how they die, the betrayal between Yagami's and worst of all, for Zephyr. L's death. Why? Why did those hands come and drag her back in? Was she meant to stay? Was she meant to personally avert their deaths? Or just suffer to watch them all die?

Matsuda appeared with tea for her and a slice of cake. "I hope L knows you've given me cake"  
"What L doesn't know won't hurt him."  
"Mm, but what L doesn't know, he will..." she mused and pointed to the camera in the corner and waved to either Watari or future L.

By this point, only Matsuda and Zephyr were in the room. As she suspected, she was going to enjoy talking to him and enjoyed how daft he can be. It was adorable. As soon as he was called away, Zephyr was by herself and she then felt lonely, but her chains were loosened and she was able to roam free. Visiting the bathroom she prepped for bed. She wondered how the entrance exam went and if L got what he wanted even though he told her that he wasn't going to talk to him. Not that he would tell her anyway, but still-  
Closing the curtain she fell into an uncomfortable sleep, only to be woken by L again.

"Watari telling you to get sleep huh?"  
"Yes." Zephyr sat up and frowned. She began to shimmy towards L when he raised his hand.  
"I won't fall for that again. You fell asleep on me last time."  
"Pffft so you remember that alright!" she scoffed.  
"Why what else should I remember?"  
"Swearing to me that you would free me as soon as I told you everything. I did that and then we-"  
"We what?"  
"We parted with some strange words before I left" Zephyr said faking a smile.  
"Oh. No, I don't remember. In fact, I don't think it happened. You were active and talkative, but then... You just stopped-"  
"I stopped?"  
"You were vacant and when called you didn't hear or refused to listen. You were like a doll. A living doll that just sat there" he said and shivered a little.  
"That's so strange. Maybe my consciousness went through the mirror but my vessel stayed here. That would also explain the time jump." Zephyr said tapping her chin.  
"But where did you go? Why were you so long?"  
"Ehh, I was hoping to go back through to my own plain of existence. But I was dragged back. I was there for what- 30 to 60 minutes before being dragged back. Time may work differently in difference plains"

There was a long silence. L looked over to Zephyr and she was looking at the duvet, smoothing its soft and silky surface. Closing his laptop he doused all light in the room and in the darkness of the room he spun to look at Zephyr.  
"Huh? L?" she asked blinking in the darkness.  
He came over to her and laid her down in the bed. Doing as instructed Zephyr laid down and made herself comfy in the bed. L laid next to her. "What are you doing?"  
"Sleeping. Its a pain, but I need to at some point."  
"Ahh so the Legendary L does sleep" Zephyr giggled turning on her side and facing him.  
"You think I'm legendary?"  
"I- uh..Yes. Yes I do." she said finally, blushing in the darkness.  
L turned his head to her and even though they both couldn't really see one another. "Can I ask what words were passed between us before you left? Or, before you went through the mirror?"  
Zephyr was silent, she could pretend that she had fallen asleep, but it wouldn't be believable. "Alright. But you must understand that I thought it was going to be the last time I would see you-" she began. L remained silent and so she continued, thank goodness it was dark "You gave me permission to hug you- I also kissed you." Zephyr confessed quickly.  
"But I could fall in love with you?" L replied before Zephyr could continue.  
"I know, you said that and I replied with 'If we had more time and if you hadn't forced me to spill the secrets, would it be a bad thing?' Aha sounds silly now."  
"What did I say to that?" he asked almost as if it was a story of imaginings.  
"I left, I didn't want you to reply in case I didn't like your answer. I was content... Then I woke back up here and no one remembers."  
"Almost as if whoever brought you here, gave you another chance."  
"That's stupid L. You're the one who brought me here." Zephyr chuckled.  
"Mm you're right. But why? I want to know what information you gave us." L mused turning back so that he was facing the ceiling.  
"Information that you're not supposed to know. Nor ever will know till it happens"  
"It must have been life-changing information."  
"It was." She said softly. "So life-changing that you sent me back and no one said goodbye to me. Not even Matsuda." Zephyr replied slowly, "L, can you please promise me that you will never ask me about the information I hold. No one else is to ask either. Just, let me be okay?" she asked before sliding into sleep.  
L was silent for moments and before Zephyr slipped into unconsciousness she heard the echo of L's voice agreeing to her terms.


	8. 8

Zephyr woke up in the early hours of the morning to a pulling sensation. Actually, it was her, trying to turn and move away but something heavy was caught on her hair. That something was L. Zephyr smiled, this was the first time she has seen L asleep and gently she removed her hair from under him. It looked like they had moved closer together during the night and cuddled. Guessing from where she was positioned, they must have been cuddling. Of course, L would probably put it down to 'sharing body heat' or something like that. Once she removed her hair, Zephyr tried to put herself back into a comfortable position and tried not to wake L. He needs as much asleep as possible. She closed her eyes and set herself ready to fall asleep again, but sleep didn't return. Zephyr wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but it was pleasant. The warmth, listening to L's silent breathing and the pulsing of his heart.  
Eventually the warmth disappeared and L just opened his eyes and left. Zephyr left it a few seconds before sitting up herself.  
"I didn't mean to wake you" came L's voice from behind the curtain.  
"I think it should be me who says that. I've been awake for ages." Zephyr replied with a yawn and a stretch. "Do you want a- oh." she stopped.  
"Cup of tea? Yes. I have high expectations for tea. Watari makes them exactly how I like it" L replied pulling back the curtain.  
"But alas I can not leave this room" Zephyr replied melodramatically. "The robin is chained"  
"I thought about what you said to me last night. 'please promise me that you will never ask me about the information I hold. No one else is to ask either. Just, let me be okay?' I have no reason to believe that you are on Kira's side nor do you intend on disrupting the investigation. You are free to go from here"  
"You are going to send me back?" she asked rubbing her eyes and placing on her glasses.  
"No. You are free to leave the bedroom and act as a visitor. You are forbidden to leave the building, unless we move." he said flatly. Zephyr couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this another one of this sick jokes. "Come on, let's go get a cup of tea" he said and held out his hand. "Come fly with me little robin"  
Zephyr blinked but rolled with the dice- so to speak. Taking his hand she followed him off the bed, she threw on a pair of pants and they headed out into the next room.

Zephyr looked around in awe but she still followed L to the kitchen. Instinctively, Zephyr filled the kettle and set it to boil. L had already brought out the tea pot and the matching cups. "A pot instead of cup" she spoke to herself. "Go get yourself sorted and I'll bring it all in" she added and shoo-ed L into the next room with a flick of her wrists. L shrugged and disappeared. Zephyr continued to make the tea and bring in all that goes with it into the next room where L was sat on an armchair, waiting for her.

They had the pot of tea in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence that made Zephyr smile. As she began to tidy up she spoke "Thank you. For allowing me freedom from the bedroom."  
"But what will you do now?"  
"I guess, I will do what I did before you took me. I will clean" she said and proceeded to enter the kitchen. L heard the rushing of water and what he could only guess as Zephyr hand washing the pot and cups. Slowly he came into the kitchen and opened a packet of biscuits and loomed over Zephyr. She smiled "Do you want me to refer to you as Ryusaki when I am outside the room?" she asked.  
"It would make things a lot easier, yes." he replied biting into a biscuit. "What do you have against Light Yagami?" he added.  
Zephyr stopped and thought long and hard about her answer.  
"Reason that involve the information I hold, thus I can't give you a full explanation. But I just can't stand him. His sass and his personality annoys me. I will not be kind when we come face to face"  
"Will I have to send you to the room if he arrives?"  
"No. There is a difference between kind and civil. I will be civil to reduce the tension there will be, but I will not treat him as a friend. I know you suspect him as Kira. And let's face the fact that you will bring him here."  
"Then you must understand why I bring him here, if you claim to know my suspicions."  
Zephyr nodded "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, right" she replied dully, placing the last of the cutlery away. Before L could walk away she grabbed his shirt gently. "You know you spoke about forbidden me to leave the building. Does that include the rooftop too?" She let go once he stopped to listen to her.  
"We move to the new place within the next day or two. You can visit the rooftop then"  
Even though L didn't look at her as he spoke, she smiled and adjusted her glasses. Maybe L was warming up to her?

The rest of the day was smooth, Zephyr cleaned and took tea with them all when desired. The Task Force accepted the new arrangements and Zephyr busied herself with her creative stuff when she finished the cleaning.

April 5th 2004.

Zephyr knew it was coming, but all the same she didn't like it one bit.  
They had moved into the knew building and everyone had settled in well. Zephyr woke early and was pacing back and forth. "Morning Zephyr" came L's voice from the tannoy.  
"Morning." she replied and continued to pace.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Today is the day..." She said stopping for a moment and looked directly into the camera L had set up. She had her own private quarters but, L still rigged it to keep an eye on her. There was no reply, but moments later there was a clicking of the door. L entered the room and stood in her pacing path. Zephyr stopped and looked up into his eyes.  
"You'll ruin the floor if you keep pacing." he said scratching his head.  
Zephyr sighed and nodded. "Today Ryusaki goes to university and makes himself known to Light Yagami" she whispered.  
"Remember what you promised." he said patting her head "Everything will be fine."  
L left and Zephyr stood watching him leave. "Yeah... Everything will be just fine"


	9. 9

As soon as L left, Zephyr left fifteen minutes after him, to start her cleaning duties. Today, she scrubbed the place from top to bottom.   
Zephyr didn't hear the chattering from the Task Force, gossiping about her behaviour.   
"Maybe L upset her before he left?"  
"Nahh she's never been like this"  
"Should I ask her if she wants a cup of tea?"  
"Don't bother, never approach a woman on a rampage."

They were like old women chattering, while getting on with their work and watching Zephyr fling back and forth, dusting, sweeping, moping the entire works. As soon as she was done, Zephyr zipped off into her space, showered, ate and then, only then did she approach the Task Force. "Hello! Apologies for earlier haha. Something vexed me, but it's all good now." she grinned and sat on the edge of the sofa. They eyed her wearily, Zephyr noticed this but chose to ignore it. "Cup of tea?"

After a round of tea, everything was back to normal. Zephyr enjoyed listening to the Task Force talking about the case, and continued to listen, even after they slipped into Japanese. Towards the end of the day Zephyr disappeared to the roof. The sky was sparking up with pinks and oranges, she liked the sky, the clouds. They always gave her some sense of peace, a tranquil peace that she could find in music and in her art. There was a cold wind and looking behind her Zephyr saw the deep, dark and black clouds looming forwards. "Tonight is going to piss down with rain. Great." she muttered to herself. Peeking over the edge, Zephyr watched the crowds of people pass by, going about their daily lives. They were all like ants, scurrying around in dashes of multicolour on the grey floor. "Right now, L must be coming back from university... which also means..." The sound of an ambulance blared through the silence and stopped at their building. "Chief Yagami" she whispered and watched in silence as the first aiders came rushing into the building and returning with someone in a stretcher.  
Zephyr came back down to see one or two people remaining. "Why don't you all go home? Call this an omen for today and get some rest, visit your friends and families" she said with as much warmth as she could. They all agreed it was a good plan and left, leaving her alone in the communal area. She waited in silence till L returned.

When he did, she watched him enter. Both were silent, she poured a cup of tea for him and he proceeded to fill it with a sugar tower, only to watch it all melt away in the hot water. "Was today as you expected?" Zephyr asked.  
"You could say that. I have more information for my investigation." he replied an a monotonous voice.  
"Good. Then I'll-"  
"We played tennis." L interrupted with a turn to face her. He was stirring the tea infected with sugar and took a sip.  
"Oh did you? Who won?" she asked pretending like she didn't know, or at least humouring him the conversation.  
"Light did. He's very good. As expected from Light Yagami." he went on.  
"Mm a real golden boy right?" she mused looking back to L who looked to the ceiling. "Hehe- One day I'm going to put a note up there and surprise you"  
"Two problems though. One you just told me, defeating the point of a surprise and secondly, how will you get up there. You're too small, even with a ladder."  
"Wow, jeez, thanks Ryusaki!" Zephyr chuckled. "And that is the reason why you will never find a note up there for you."  
They both shared a smile and short, quiet giggle.  
"Now, i'm going to retire for the night. I'll see you in the morning... Unless you decide you want to bother me during the night" Zephyr said walking past and ruffled his hair a little.  
"Bother you? What do you mean?"  
"Well, I kinda miss you waking me up at goodness only knows what time and having a little chat." Zephyr confessed with a grin.  
L rolled his eyes and waved her goodnight.

A few days later and Zephyr was minding her own business when she heard such a kerfuffle above her she visited the communal space to see what was going on. Sakura TV, the Second Kira. Zephyr was watching it all unfold in front of her. She gripped the brushes she had in her hand and held her breath. Reading it, watching it as an animated show is nothing compared to seeing in in person. The tension, the screams, the frustration are all missed in the other adaptations. This was real, right? Real, being what you can feel and touch. Zephyr watched as Ukita began to leave, she held him by the arm and tried to pull him back "Ukita no! Please don't go!" she begged. He threw her off and darted out of the door. "Goodbye" she whispered as softly as her tears for him passed down her cheeks. Why didn't she go after him? Why didn't she try harder? Zephyr didn't know, but she knew that this was the big one. The Kira with the Shinigami eyes. Without turning Zephyr heard the cries of the Task Force calling out Ukita's death, the van crashing into the front of Sakura TV, the tapes.

Zephyr slowly looked around and saw them all crammed in front of the TV, watching it all happen. Backing up against the wall, she slide her way back to her space and stayed there. As soon as she closed the doors behind her, she dropped everything she was holding and covered her mouth with her hands. Till now, everything had still only been a dream, all the deaths hadn't been close to them. But now it was real, she knew because Zephyr was the last one alive to touch and speak to Ukita, till he fell to Second Kira's gaze.

And right now, she wanted nothing more than to kick her in the neck.


	10. 10

Zephyr was left catatonic, as she could still hear the screams of the Task Force deep into the night. Poor, poor Ukita. He didn't deserve that, none of them deserve the fate that this entire plot has for all of them. Dully she sits and thinks about everything that's going to pass. But the thing that bothered her more was... Why was she sent back? Is this god telling her that she must do something about it? Or just sit and watch it all happen?

A few days pass, everyone keeps to themselves as well as the Task Force's decline to work with Kira2. Zephyr was denied the chance to go to Ukita's funeral which dampened her mood even more. Zephyr cleaned and tidied. She made small talk with the Task Force to try and hide her sadness, even though it was obvious.

24th April 2004.   
Today was the day that L brings Light to the Task Force. For ages Zephyr sat on the edge of her bed, staring into space. She didn't even notice L coming into the room and sat beside her. "Zephyr. I assume you are aware of what will happen today."  
Zephyr blinked and brought herself consciously to the room. She said nothing, but she faced L and after a moment or two she nodded. "Can I trust that you will be calm?"  
"You can trust that I will be calm when you bring Light Yagami into the investigation. You can trust that I will remain silent as long as you will remain un-asking of me. I will remain calm when... when-" she trailed off and gripped the bedsheets.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I- I'm scared. And- And I don't know what to do. I have no idea why I am here, for I am no use to you! I can't tell you anything, and I am unsure on what they want me to do. By they, I mean the entity that brought me back to this world. It's completely different here, after seeing Ukita..." She stopped and held her stomach. "I've never seen anyone die before, even in my own world." she confessed quietly. "I'm literally useless."  
"You appointed yourself as cleaner. You clean, and we all appreciate that" L offered as best as he could.  
Zephyr smiled and pathetically chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."  
There was a moment of silence before Zephyr checked her watch and tapped its face "Come on, lets go and give them your new information" Of course, she meant announcing there being 2 Kira's.  
L began to bite his fingernails as he got up to leave. "I can't. I need Light to be here. I'm going to talk to him now."  
"L- please be careful. I know you are and all but- just-"  
"I know. I will for your piece of mind. See you later." he began to walk away. "Oh, once your done setting up Light's room, make me a cheesecake for when I return"  
"Tssk, watch your mouth. The next time you forget your manners I'll cover brussel sprouts in chocolate and decorate them like sweets." Zephyr smirked and zipped past him and poked L in the chest.  
"But that's mean" L commented aloud.

\-----------------------

Later on, Zephyr was setting up Light's room with Watari and she began smirking. "Everything alright Miss Zephyr?" he asked without even looking at her.  
"Mm? oh yeah, I'm just imagining putting thumbtacks in Light's bed, just to spite him. Don't worry, I wont. I promised Ryusaki I wouldn't." she added when Watari didn't say anything. "Erm- would it be alright if you helped me later? He's asked me to make him a cheesecake and well... You know how much sugar is the right amount for him" she asked as they were coming to an end.  
Watari nodded "I have a few things to do before then, but don't worry, the cheesecake will be done before he gets back" he assured her. God she loved Watari. He deserves the Worlds best Grandad award.

\------------------

The time came when L and Light were due to arrive. The pits of Zephyr's stomach were giving her pain, but she knew that its because this will be the first time she lays her eyes on Light, on Kira. She paced back and forth on the roof, waiting. Then she saw the cars appear and descended down to begin making tea. As they arrived, Zephyr stood and welcomed them with a smile.

Then she saw, and immediately regretted it. The shock sent a wave of emotion round her nervous system. Zephyr could see Ryuk. Why? and as she began to shake Light's hand and introduced herself as Zephyr, Ryuk began laughing.

"Ehyy Light! This one is curious. I can't see her dates... or even her name." He began to cackle.  
Zephyr's hand tensed. Light's hand tensed.

And then she made it worse. Zephyr looked right at the Shinigami.


	11. 11

Zephyr was completely unsure on what to do. She couldn't very well turn around to Light or L and outright laugh about seeing a SHINIGAMI. She exhaled slowly and grinned. "I'm Zephyr, it's a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry about me, I'm just the cleaner" and winked playfully. Light smirked and chuckled, watching Zephyr stand back and allow the rest of the Task Force to greet him and for L to bring him up to date with the case.

Thankfully, Zephyr didn't speak to L or Light for the rest of the evening. Although she did go back and forth to the kitchen considering if she should present her cheesecake she proudly made. But she didn't, she did her work, bade them all goodnight and went to the roof. As soon as she got outside and the doors closed:-  
"Alright will you PLEASE stop following me!" she frowned.  
"Oh-ho! So you can see me. Innntteerreessstttiiinnnggg" He cooed.  
"Ryuk, I don't know what you're playing at, but you need to stick with the story. You need to stick with your human." she retorted, looking out to Japan at night.  
"You know my name too oh-hoho! Hmmmm stick with the story ehy? I'm assuming that means you know the story." Ryuk cackled. Zephyr sighed and said nothing, confirming to Ryuk his suspicion. "Well, this makes it doubly interesting. Will you allow the story to take its course? Or will you do something to change it."  
"I tried to change it but they brought me back." Zephyr snarled and faced him directly. This took him by surprise, though his face did not change.  
" _They?_ They being whom?" he asked calmly.  
"I-I don't know but the hands brought me back whispering... No, no, not this way. Bad bad Zephyr. The hands. Oh god, there were so many hands, they dragged me back into the mirror and here I am. A being incapable of doing anything but stand and watch the carnage."  
"Carnage eh? ehehe It seems like Light was the right person-"  
"Oh but he isn't Ryuk. He thinks himself a GOD. And that is why you kill him." Zephyr smiled and began to walk away. "Kill him now Ryuk, save your time. Save those innocent lives."  
"Criminals aren't innocent though"  
"Did I say criminals? Ryuk, he begins killing the innocent and even you know that it's not the way things go. It's the same for Misa she has shoved her head too far up Light's ass to see she is killing the innocent."  
And with that, Zephyr shut the door and went to bed.

April 26th -   
Zephyr began to over hear that the new Kira had replied to their message as 'fake Kira' They spoke about the eyes and Shinigami. But only Zephyr saw Light's reaction since the Task Force had their eyes on the TV. She began to smirk and she caught Ryuk's gaze. The gaze was broken as L decided to scream out and fall to the floor. Zephyr flew to his side "Ryusaki, are you okay?"  
"Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that Shinigami actually exist?"  
The Task Force began to deny their existence but Zephyr couldn't help but laugh.  
"I believe they DO exist, gentlemen" she smiled.  
"How do you know they exist?" Chief Yagami asked.  
"I said I believe they exist Chief, not they do. But think about it, why would the Shinigami want you to see them? Technically, you're not supposed to see them till Death. Hence the english translation- Death God."  
"Then explain the term for eyes" L challenged, calming down a little.  
Zephyr fake hummed and then said "Well, I would imagine that having the eyes of the Shinigami would give you an ability to see the world as they do. So information about each individual would be open to a Death God that wouldn't be possible or plausible to a human-"  
Matsuda's mouth opened to speak but Zephyr continued "Like the name and date of death?"  
There was a silence where they all mulled over the information she just said.  
Meanwhile she overheard Ryuk laughing "Oh this is turning out to be highly interesting"  
"Don't be so ridiculous!" Light snorted. "Clearly this Kira is referring to how they would demonstrate their powers to prove their identity."  
"This new Kira does sound like they want to meet with the original Kira and would be currently be working independently from the original." L chipped in.  
"We need to try and convince this Kira to be on our side and not the original Kira's!" came a voice, Zephyr didn't see who it was. She had already began to remove herself from the moment, she turned around once before heading to bed and saw Light and Ryuk looking at her.

\---

Zephyr laid in bed unable to sleep. She pondered on her using music to tell L about Light, but since she wasn't a prisoner anymore, it just simply wouldn't work. She sighed and gumbled, her eyes were closed and didn't see the figure climbing into bed with her. It wasn't till she felt the bed move that she sprang up, but a warm hand brought her back down again.  
"I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I haven't been able to sleep. I'm glad to have company... You know it's been a while" Zephyr whispered softly, turning to face L in the darkness.  
"Mm, you're speech did trouble me since both Kira's mentioned Shinigami."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you even more than you already are... I can make you another cheesecake as an apology?"  
"I-er- I wont say no to the cheesecake, but no need to apologize. I just want this case done."  
Zephyr chuckled "Okay, I can do that."  
There was a silence before L spoke. "What is troubling you?"  
"I- uh.." Zephyr stopped but moved so close to L that she felt him tense. "I can see our Shinigami. That's how I know they exist"  
L was silent for a moment as Zephyr leaned back, but he cupped her head and brought her back "How can you be so sure. Why should I trust you?"  
"I swear by the Sun as he falls and the Moon as she rises. I swear by the stars that light the sky and the cityscape that covers them. Ryusaki, L, you can trust me."  
"Why does that sound so familiar? Didn't that poem end with a kiss? Where is it from"  
Propping herself up on her elbow, Zephyr grinned. "I may have recited it to you before. And- uh- yeah it did end in a kiss, a sad kiss"  
"Why sad?"  
"Because the main character fell for the other and the best option was for the M.C to er- go back home. Away from the lover. It was supposed to be their leaving vow"  
"You say supposed to be, meaning didn't"  
"It got complicated. When the MC returned, the intimate memories were erased from the lover."  
"Mm. sad indeed."  
"Do you believe me when I say about the Shinigami?"  
"I have no reason to doubt or to trust you."  
"Except I know what's going to happen and I'm trying to tell you without saying out loud."  
"So you know what will happen?"  
Zephyr's whisper got even lower "A diary will arrive May 12th. Do. Not. Let Light go to Aoyama. Please."  
Even though it was dark, Zephyr knew that L's silence meant he was very, very much thinking about her words.


	12. 12

After confessing a small hint to the future, Zephyr was able to fall asleep. He had no qualms about wrapping himself up with Zephyr in the darkness. No one could see. Zephyr had her head resting on his chest and while staring into space, pondering over information, L found himself stroking Zephyr's hair, which sent her off to slumber. '2am, I can afford 5 more minutes' L thought to himself... blinking... blinking...  
'5am?' L blinked himself awake and looked around himself. There was minimal light, but from where he could see, Zephyr and himself had cuddled during his blip of sleep. But now he was awake. He had a millisecond thought of staying there, but things needed to be done. And so he gently removed himself from the bed, leaving Zephyr to spread herself out under the covers.

At 8am when Zephyr woke she noticed his absence and smiled. She could smell his scent in the sheets, meaning he was here longer than he wanted. Showering and dressed herself for her work, Zephyr passed by L with a chipper "Morning sleep well?," to which she was answered with a grunt. Walking into the kitchen, Zephyr had to hide her smirk as she made tea and prepped her ingredients for her 'apology' cheesecake.

During this time, people have started to float in and out, greeting her as they went, including Light. Nothing seemed different and that's what was putting her at ease, the cake was made and hardening in the fridge. She went about her business cleaning, dusting and the like. When it was time for her to take out the cheesecake, Zephyr began slicing the strawberries to put on the top.  
Without her knowing, L had entered the kitchen to grab something sweet. He lingered over her as Zephyr hummed to herself, slicing the strawbs and placing them neatly on the top. Zephyr began to notice that the more she was putting on, the less they seemed to cover the surface. Focusing on her surroundings she felt L behind her, and pretending to ignore him, she sliced all the fruit and placed them in a bowl. "On your left is the cheesecake that was promised, on my right is the fruit I would like to place on top, but a mysterious being keeps swallowing each slice." she mused out loud gesturing to each object with a gentle wave of her arms.  
"Mm and it's not even noon yet." he said taking a step towards her and picked up both the cake and the fruit, and carting it off into the living room.  
"Humph. You're welcome" she said quietly while rolling her eyes.

The rest of the day and days to come went smoothly, Ryuk left her alone and she was able to get on with her work in piece. Zephyr spoke when needed to and sang when it was unrequired, but she did it anyway. Both L and Zephyr counted down the days till this prophesized diary appeared.

May 12th  
"So when do you think this second Kira will meet with the original?"  
And so began the hub-bub of chatter and debating. Zephyr took pleasure in listening in, as long as she was doing her work of course! She smiled and remembered reading about this for the first time and-  
"Zephyr what do you think?"  
"Mm? Huh? Me?" Zephyr asked turning to face the group. All eyes were on her, including Light's. She approached and looked at the diary intently. Her eyes burned at the sight of Aoyama. Zephyr hopped that L remembered what she said and prayed that she took it all into consideration. "There is nothing jumping out at me, but there is indeed a hidden message."  
"Message? Like what?" Light asked before anyone else could  
"Well, why would you meet up to show a notebook to a friend. I diary entry that is too specific is suspicious to me."  
"I agree Zephyr" L spoke. "We will send scouts to all those days. Make sure to keep an eye out for people with notebooks"  
Zeephyr began to relax but Light spoke up "Ill go to Aoyama and Shibuya, I go there all the time and it will be less conspicuous-"  
"No, Light. I'd like you to go the game on the 30th. I'd prefer to send Matsuda to Aoyama and Chief Yagami to Shibuya" L interrupted.  
"Ugh, I don't like watching that kind of stuff" Light pouted under his breath.  
"Well you're there to scout for Kira and Kira2 not the game" Zephyr replied, each word dripping with sarcasm.  
"And to make sure that he does look for Kira, Zephyr will be going along with him"  
"What? No!" they both cried in unison.  
"I don't understand Japanese... I- He will purposely lose me!" she sniffed folding her arms like a child.  
"Which is why you will have these belts, with tracking and an emergency button. Don't fret, I have you covered" L smirked.

In a rage, Zephyr stomped into the kitchen and loudly began making herself a cup of tea. She could hear Ryuk cackling with laughter over her clattering which made her rage worse. Clearly Light opposed to this idea as well.

That night Zephyr paced around the room, her anger had turned to nervousness. She picked at her cuticles which made a couple of them bleed. She paced and paced till L eventually came into the room to shut her up. "I can see you pacing and its distracting." he said.  
"How could you do this to me? I mean, I probably see why but, dear god, why? Just me and Light? Well and the-" she stopped as L held a strawberry to her face in between his fingers.  
"Will you calm down if I give you this strawberry?" he asked.  
Zephyr looked at him with awe, but then she slowly nodded and he placed the fruit in her hands. She held it gently and looked at its rosey red colour and the seeds scattered all over the outside. She placed the green leaves between her fingers and ate the strawberry. "Feeling better?" he asked.  
"Less nervous. I just don't want to be alone with Light, that's all." She confessed. Walking up to him and placing her head on his shoulder she whispered "I'm also concerned about Ryuk. He was cackling away as you told us earlier."  
"Record everything. Don't forget, you have me watching you and the emergency belt if you get lost." L whispered back. "Now get some sleep. You've overworked yourself thinking about it when you shouldn't."  
Zephyr nodded, she held onto his wrist and whispered "Will- will I be expecting you tonight?" her voice was still low.  
"If you did, you wouldn't get the sleep. Remember I need very little sleep."  
"Mm. Okay"  
"But- If I did, you will find my warmth next to you, with my arms around you" he added lowly. He left very promptly after that, letting Zephyr rest easy, and good things to dream about.


	13. 13

13th  
Zephyr woke the next morning feeling refreshed, but also uneasy.  
‘This wasn't in the books, this wasn't the story that was written.’

But does this mean she managed to change the timeline and save a few lives? Her stomach began to ache and she felt the weight of 'What happens if I made things worse?' but she closed her eyes.  
She sat with her feet on the floor, her face looking towards the window, her skin feeling the warmth of the morning sun. ’Nah, L was the one who made those plans. He knew, he just needed someone to share his concerns about Light.'  
Zephyr opened her eyes as the sun was blocked by something. Watari stood there with a small tray. He placed it on the desk next to her and smiled. "L and I were concerned and so I popped in to make sure you were okay and I also bring breakfast."  
"Oh? Watari thank you. You didn't have to, I'm fine. I'm just nervous for going out into Japan, i've only known the walls in which L kept me prisoner in" she said melodramatically, a tone which was clearly playful.  
Watari chuckled and left. Zephyr paused before heading to the desk and settling down to eat breakfast. Her mind whirled with many things to be wary of. The main one was being alone with Light. Zephyr is far from being confrontational, and despises arguments. All of these were guaranteed to happen.

22nd  
Nine days slunk by with no drama and fuss. The day that some of the Task Force was due to go to Aoyama, L and Zephyr were kept in the same room as L. They had to keep an eye on Light at all times.  
“I don’t understand why you’ve taken me out of University to be here.” Light scowled, mainly towards Zephyr.  
“You are still our only suspect of being Kira. Not to mention, I only want you at the concert on the 30th with miss Zephyr.” L replied without looking up from his cup of tea. He had balanced seven or so sugar blocks and he was attempting the eighth.  
Zephyr rolled her eyes at Light who was throwing a tantrum in the corner when she jumped up and began to walk away.  
“Miss Zephyr it is advised that you stay here with us. Till the end of the day, otherwise Light and Myself will have to accompany you-“  
“You can relax Ryusaki, I’m going to the toilet. A place where both of you can’t go”. Zephyr chuckled.  
L looked up and raised a brow. Zephyr smirked and disappeared into the bathroom, she had been around him long enough to know that meant, ‘don’t challenge me, I will go with you next time’

When the Task Force came back, they seemed to have had a good time, but they saw nothing out of the ordinary. This disappointed L, considering that is where Kira2 was. But nothing happened, a report was given to L and that was that. The day was done. Light went home with his father and everyone slowly dispersed, leaving L and Zephyr alone in the main area. There was a long silence before L got up and sat next to Zephyr on the sofa, handing her the report.  
“Nothing happened”  
“Nothing will have happened. If Light went to Aoyama, Kira2 would have spotted him without meeting him. I am going to have to be vigilant now, in case they appear at the other places.” Zephyr sighed.  
“Remember you have the belt and a tracker. You will be fine.”  
“I know, although it is nice to hear you reminding me.” Zephyr confessed, chuckling lightly.  
“Don’t stray from the mission, I know it’s your first time outside in the open, but don’t forget.” L warned her, taking back the report and placing it next to him.  
“I won’t don’t worry.” She said with a smile “Now I’m off to bed and I require your company”  
L tutted and began to return to his desk. “Haven’t you had enough of me today?”  
“You? No, but Light? Yes.” They shared a giggle.  
L brought his laptop so he could continue his work, while Zephyr cuddled him from behind. It was completely foreign for L to be acting this way, but it became routine, and it kept Zephyr quiet and content.

30th  
The day had finally come and Zephyr was very skittish. She jumped easily and drank more tea than usual. She spent a lot of time by herself and it worried a lot of the Task Force. Meanwhile, Ryuk had been following her all day, making random comments and trying to talk to her while she worked. Of course, no one could see or hear him, apart from her. Even Light wasn’t there, he was in university. “Well, I gotta pester someone!” He would often comment.

When Light arrived, L gave them the belt and Zephyr a bracelet with a tracker on it. “Come home as soon as it finishes” L whispered to her “Don’t loose Light and importantly, find Kira2”  
“Don’t worry, I will. The advantage we have, is that I know what Kira2 looks like” she replied with a smirk.

Light and Zephyr left a couple of hours before the concert. They had access to the building and seated themselves high, they were able to people watch with binoculars.  
“Do you even know what you’re looking for?” Light finally spoke to her.  
“Yes. I know who I’m looking for. I also know that you are Kira.” Zephyr said bluntly. All her panicking and thoughts, planning to address the situation went waaaay out of the window.  
Light scoffed and shook his head. “I’m not Kira.”  
“You are a bad liar. Ryuk, you told him that I could see you right?” She asked and looked directly to the being behind them. Light’s colour in his face left and looked to the Shinigami who began chuckling. “Ehhh I may have forgotten to announce that part. I was simply-“  
“Making it more interesting I know.” Zephyr frowned and turning to Light who was staring wildly at her.  
“I have no idea what your talking about” he blinked.  
“Bloody hell, are you still trying to play that game with me Light? I know about everything you have done. I know everything you WILL do.”  
“Prove it.”  
Zephyr sighed and told him, in detail all the events up to now and she held her breath. Light was silent as he processed all this information. She even mentioned how he had been watching the tv in the crisp packets. That alone made his fear for his plans.  
“And so what happens now?” He asked eventually.  
“Well-“ she paused for dramatic effect and thought really quickly about her next words. “We have to stop Kira2. They will destroy everything.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked leaning towards her, blocking Zephyr’s sight from below.  
“Meaning, Kira2 will kill you, L, the Task Force and become a feared god. It’s... it’s horrible. I’m here to rectify it.”  
“That would make sense to why I can’t see your details.” Ryuk chipped in.  
“So Kira2 will come here then?” Light asked.  
“I’m forbidden to tell you anything. Time is not a thing to be trifled with. You, being part of the past must remain oblivious to the future.”  
There was a long silence. Would he buy her lies?  
“What your saying is that we need to kill Kira2, before they betray me?”  
“Yes. I could give you their name, but by doing that, I am directly changing the timeline. You need to find and then kill them. Do. Not. Hesitant. You will regret it.”  
Light watched the people file in more and more, deep in thought about everything Zephyr had just said.  
“I don’t like what your saying, but you did tell me in detail everything I did, especially in private, and for that I do have a small ounce of belief”  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so cold to you. I had to fake it so that L would put us together. This is probably the only time we will have a private few hours together.” Zephyr confessed.  
Light smiled at her and grinned. “So you are on my side.”  
Zephyr forced a smile and a wink “Always”  
Inside Zephyr wanted to hurl. She wanted nothing more than to sock him in the jaw and kick him so hard in the dick. But she liked where this was going. IF this worked...

At the end of the night, Light and Zephyr ended up enjoying themselves. It wasn’t their cup of tea, but it was a pleasant night. Light and Zephyr were talking about the show when they came across a nightclub that was busy with people. A small group of girls began calling to Light. Before they approached, Zephyr leaned in and whispered “You have till I get out of the loo to be done with them okay? L wants us back asap”  
He nodded in agreement, it looked like he didn’t really want to involve himself with them, but they were coming over and with no way of escape, it was too late.

Meanwhile, Zephyr had slipped past them and dived into the nightclub. It was almost overflowing with people, but she still managed to worm her way through the crowds to the toilet. She felt someone follow her but thought nothing of it, it was a nightclub after all. It was only when she got to the female toilets did she hear that sound. The sound she didn’t really recognise but should have.  
“So you must be Kira?”

It was Misa, the second Kira.


	14. 14

"Misa Amane?" Zephyr wheezed. She looked around and sighed when she realised they were in the female toilets. Alone. "You have quite the nerve to say that any louder than a whisper"  
Misa giggled and wiggled her body in joy "You even know my name! I've been wanting to meet you for a long time." She squealed.

Zephyr smiled. Could she play the 'Light' card- probably not, Rem will see right through her. Plus, Rem doesn't know she can be seen. "Well, you are a model after all are you not?" Zephyr winked and held out her arms as an invitation for a hug. Of which Misa gladly accepted. "Did you bring the book?" Zephyr whispered.  
"Yes, I want us to touch books so we can see each other's Shinigami."  
Zephyr let go of Misa and looked shocked. "Are you insane?! That's really irresponsible of you, especially in a nightclub!"  
"Kira, i-i'm so sorry!" Misa sighed and welled up with tears.  
"Please. J-just call me Zephyr okay. Now I haven't got mine as I only ever bring it out when I need it. I haven't even told Ryuk where it is." Zephyr explained, thinking as much as she could on the spot.  
"That's no problem. I want you to see mine. I want you to trust me."  
"Misa can you trust her?" Rem's voice echoed around the room, but Zephyr had to pretend not to notice.  
"Of course Rem, I mean look at her! I can't see her details!" Misa chirped as she unveiled her book and handed it over to Zephyr.  
This was the first time Zephyr held a Death Note. An actual book of Death. It felt, coarse but smooth, its cover thick and tough, like it was made of skin and leather. It looked old but also brand new. It was such a confusing thing that Zephyr opened the pages and looked at Ukita's name, her heart sank and it reminded her that she really, really wanted to kick her in the neck.  
"Rem was it? It's a pleasure to meet you?" Zephyr said looking up and around to find the tall white being looming over them like a vulture. Zephyr handed the Death Note back to Misa and smiled to Rem.  
"Likewise Zephyr."  
"Now Misa, do you know what the meaning behind Kira is? What Kira wants?" Zephyr asked turning back to the young girl who looks so star-struck that she could faint. She nodded in reply.  
"A world without fear, where criminals are put to death and there is peace and prosperity!" she said in a cheery tone.  
"Exactly. I understand why you killed those people at Sakura TV, but please, try to keep killing innocents to a minimal. Killing the innocent makes you just as bad as those we write in our books, okay?"  
"Okay, I understand."  
Zephyr's phone began to buzz. It was Light wondering if i was okay and got lost getting to the toilet.  
"Misa, I have to go. Now we may not meet again face to face for some time so Rem, please visit me on the roof tonight. I'll have Ryuk out there waiting with me so you'll know where I am. Promise me you won't do anything silly. Let us make this world a better place" Zephyr announced taking Misa's hands.  
"I'm right behind you Kira- oh I mean Zephyr!" Misa chuckled.  
Zephyr kissed her hands "No, you will be by my side, not behind me" Zephyr smirked.

After using the toilet and telling Misa to leave a few minutes after, to make sure no one put them together, Zephyr returned to Light who frowned. "Sorry, there was a cue and the amount of people is grotesque." Zephyr said raising a brow.  
They arrived back and L they had a scalding from L for being late. "My god guys, a bitch needs to pee!" Zephyr said throwing her arms in the air in outrage, but let out a laugh as well.  
Light and Zephyr explained everything to L, what they saw and how nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
"Now we are back to square one!" Light grumbled. "I've got studying to do tomorrow. I'm going home and to bed"  
They all sat there in silence till Light slammed the door shut. Only then did Zephyr get up and go next to L.  
"L- Light confessed to being Kira to me. Not only that... The bumped into the second Kira. They think that I'm Kira." Zephyr whispered in confession. "Light doesn't know I met Kira2 thankfully."  
"So they were at the game." L hummed.  
"No, they were in the nightclub down the road." Zephyr corrected him.  
"What did you talk about?"  
"I'm to meet with her shinigami tonight on the roof. She didn't say much, it was almost like she was starstruck"  
"I don't like that you've become so involved with this case." L said bluntly.  
"I know, I'm scared L, I had to pretend that I was Kira. But, you now have both Kira's in your pockets and me to use as you're little spy."  
"You could be killed."  
"Actually no, I can't. both parties, including their Shinigami's can't see my details. So I am immune to their way of killing."  
"So you are unkillable?"  
"Uh-No. I am probably vulnerable if someone was to stab me, or like- push me in front of a bus?" She said with puzzlement. "You're not thinking of killing me are you?"  
"For science." he smirked and winked at her.  
"I-Uh- Ryusaki!!" she squealed in shock, her smile gave away that she didn't really believe that he would kill her.  
"Can I listen into your conversation with the Shinigami?"  
"I wouldn't recommend it. You would only be hearing my side of the conversation and things can be taken out of context. I'd rather just tell you all in detail."  
L was silent as he got up and sat at his desk. "Just this once. I will be putting a camera out there tomorrow."  
Zephyr sighed, she lifted herself from the sofa and walked over to L and put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Okay. Don't worry, I won't disappoint you. I promise. Just keep yourself safe." she whispered and kissed his cheek. She let go and went to walk towards the roof, but L held her hand, stopping her. "Hm?"  
"You kissed me."  
Zephyr's face flushed a rosey red "Y-yes? What of it?" There was a silence, Zephyr closed her hand around his "Did-did you not like it? Did I overstep myself?"  
"No."  
Zephyr raised a brow, and relaxed. She turned to him and she smiled softly. "Then-"  
L stood up. "When you said we kissed last time, was it on the cheek?"  
"L- That was a different timeline." She paused and looked at him. She bit her lip "No, it wasn't on the cheek. It- It was on the lips" she confessed, her blush deepening.  
"I swear by the Sun as he falls and by the Moon as she rises. Swear by stars that light the sky and by the citylights that cover them. I will keep you safe, don't worry about me." L said lowly, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. It was a moment of bliss, L put his hands either side of her face and smoothed her skin. "Now, don't do anything silly, I want to remember that kiss. Let's finish this case together."


	15. 15

Up on the rooftop Zephyr held her shiny red apple, her gift to one God of Death. "Ryuk. Where are you?" Zephyr suspected that Light would send him on a stalker quest to make sure she was 'behaving herself' "I got you an apple?" She added and held it up high. Less than a moment later it was swiped from her hand and he began munching it behind her.  
"Ya know, I really don't know what kind of game you're playing, but its amusing to watch." he said while scoffing the apple down his throat.  
"I need you to pretend you're my shinigami. Rem is coming soon" Zephyr announced without paying attention to his comment.  
"Whaaaat!? Why?" he began cackling.  
"Pfft, I'll not have you telling Light." Zephyr scoffed.  
"Nahhh, why tell him? This is far more interesting. Lies, deceit, I love it. I thriiive of it!" he chided.  
"Kira2 found me and she thinks I'm Kira."  
Ryuk didn't reply, he just laughed, and laughed; ruining the tranquil moment of Japan at night. The sky was clear and you could see all the stars sparkle and glitter across the skyline. Zephyr finally saw Rem coming along the buildings and rested close to the edge of the building.  
"Evening Rem. Thank you for coming."  
"You owe me a lot of answers." Rem snapped. "You are not Kira, nor does Ryuk belong to you."  
"I know. I'm glad she found me and not the real Kira. If she come into contact with the real Kira, everything will fall apart. Innocents will be murdered and everyone will die. Its hard for me to explain without sounding like a total idiot, but he is a nasty piece of work. I know you have developed protective feelings for Misa. Light Yagami will use you and your feelings for her to manipulate you into doing his dirty work. You will lose your life to protect her, but she will still die. Misa commits suicide when she finds out that Light dies."  
There is silence, Rem is considering Zephyrs words.  
"How do you know this?" is all Rem could ask.  
"Where I am from, I know exactly what will happen and I want to stop this before anyone gets hurt, or killed. Misa is head over heels for Kira because Kira killed the person that killed her family. The Death Note she carries belonged to Gelus, who fell in love with her and prolonged her life by killing her attacker."  
"H-How do you know that?" Rem asked with a protective tone.  
"Because I know. I know how the story goes, I know how it ends and I know who dies. Please, Rem. You must not allow Misa and Light to meet, and if they do, she must not fall in love with him. Convince her that I am Kira. Do not allow Light to manipulate you into killing people for his own sick game. You only kill people to save Misa but she dies anyway rendering your sacrifice pointless." Zephyr explains, almost begging the shinigami to believe her.  
"Rem, I wouldn't usually side with the humans, but she speaks truth. She told me everything that was going to happen and it did happen. She isn't from our world."  
"If you're not from our world then why are you here to save it."  
"People's lives matter! Killing the amount of innocents that they do is wrong and it makes them just as bad as the criminals they are so passionate about getting rid of."  
"But why are you where?" Rem pressed.  
"I don't know, I was cleaning in my world and then L pulled me into this world. If I am to stay here in this world, I will be damned if you think I am just going to stand by and watch people die in front of me. Watching Ukita die was... was..." Zephyr trailed off and paused to compose herself. "All the murder happens because both Kira's meet. Misa must kill Light Yagami, and then when she is done. Take her Death Note back to your world. End this."   
"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Rem asked "Out of curiosity."  
"I need you to tell Misa to be outraged that Kira didn't meet her and that she considers Kira to be her enemy. That won't go down well with L but i'll deal with that. I want her to make empty threats that she will find and hunt down Kira." Zephyr said with a hand on her hip and her chin.  
"Have both Kiras go at each other?" Ryuk hummed with amusement.  
"Misa will have the advantage of the shinigami eyes. Light is far too prideful to get the eyes. We may have a potencial plan."  
Both Shinigami's watched her as Zephyr stewed in her thoughts.  
"I mean I could just end it all now and ask Misa to kill Light. No one will know."  
"Then why don't we?" Ryuk asked coming right up close to Zephyr's face.  
"Because, dear Ryuk, it wont show or prove that Light is the original Kira. I want him to make a mistake. We need him to fuck up."  
There was another silence as Zephyr's mind was ticking away. She had become a player. She had brought herself onto the chessboard and right now, she needed to speak to her king.


	16. 16

Zephyr needed to speak to her King, L.  
"For now Rem, please tell Misa that she is to send an outraged tape to Sakura TV, but DON'T kill anyone." Zephyr said ending the conversation between all three of them. She watched as Rem flew off into the distance, she made herself part of the story and there was no going back. Ryuk was stood behind her watching her intensely.  
"Do you really think this will work?" he asked walking with her towards the door.  
"Not a clue, but I have to try. I'm not having Light go on like this. Although, the way you kill him is a spectacle." she said amused.  
"Ohh?"  
"Mm he went crazy and everything." she chuckled. "Now go back to him and pretend like this didn't happen. You wanted interesting, and your certainly going to get it." Zephyr warned entering the building and waving the Shinigami off into the distance.

Zephyr was feeling pretty good with herself. she didn't breakdown and cry or get overwhelmed with all these plans... so far.  
She met with L at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I feared you had fallen asleep on the rooftop" he joked. "The result?"

Zephyr took him back to her room and began to explain everything in detail, as she promised. "I've told Rem to fake an outrage message to Sakura TV. We need to make Light slip up with his plans. But they can't meet!" she said.  
L sat on Zephyr's bed and listened to her entire ordeal. This was way over his head with the supernatural having their fingers in all the pies.  
"So, you have a plan to make him slip up." L asked, he had his own plans, but humoured her for Zephyrs own thinking.  
"In the version I know, Light comes in and confessed to 'thinking' he's Kira and will ask to be put into confinement. We preferably need this to happen. I have Kira2 under my belt and if you confine Light then we can prove he is Kira."  
"How?" L asked still humouring her plan.  
"Watch."  
There was a small silence and Zephyr stopped and looked to L who was indeed watching her.  
"You'll find out when you realise what he has on him...OH!" Zephyr stopped and audibly inhaled. "I'd like to take a closer look at his items when you confine him"  
L stood up and placed his hands your her shoulders. "Zephyr, you're talking as if I'm going to confine him."  
She looked at him and blinked. "Well, you will won't you?" L didn't reply but she realised how she had overstepped her boundaries. "Sorry, yes. I'm just a cleaner." There was a silence that hung on her heart. "I guess I'll just-erm. go to bed. Goodnight L". Zephyr then promptly began to get changed and head to bed. Zephyr didn't care anymore about L seeing her changing. She could feel L's eyes on her the entire time, even as he left the bedroom. He was watching her on the camera, pottering about, silent tears rolling down her face.


	17. 17

Zephyr woke to her eyes heavy and sore. She must have cried a little harder than she imagined. Blinking hard she turned over to get a glass of water when she spotted L sleeping soundly next to her. She looked at him softly and smiled. Maybe she cut him off too soon before melting down? It looked like he had either forgiven her or realised that he hurt her in his silence. Or he just liked the company at night?

The fact is that L is laying next to her and if she moved, there is a 50% chance of disturbing him. Zephyr laid down and closed her eyes, she couldn't get back to sleep, but she enjoyed the silence and knowing L was right there next to her. Her train of thought was disturbed by a hand taking hers "Morning. I know you're awake." L answered with a grumbly morning growl.  
Zephyr smiled and closed her hand around his. "Morning. You seem to be sleeping more often recently." she added with a little smirk.  
"Don't get cocky. I've been asleep for... 60 minutes. You on the other hand- Are you feeling any better?"  
"My eyes are sore, but that's nothing water can't solve. I feel awful for- well, everything last night" she confessed, gripping the bed sheets tightly.  
"So you should. You left the conversation before I could even speak and so I left. Just because you are a cleaner, doesn't mean I wont take your opinions and views into account. I enjoyed your little tangent. You had a glimmer in your eye that you were on to something." L began as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"L- I am at your disposal. This is your case and use me how you will... Just don't kill me off will ya?" Zephyr smirked getting up and stretching high into the air. She began to get changed as L got up and headed for the door. "I have stopped Kira2 from killing people for now. But I don't be able to stop them for long. They will get suspicious." she warned him as L was leaving the room.  
"Mm. Better get a cup of tea going huh?"

Zephyr finished getting dressed and headed towards the boiling kettle and began the round of tea for all who were present. Back in the kitchen L was piling up handfuls of packeted sweet, when Zephyr returned she tutted. "At least have some fruit before you devour those." she scoffed with a grin. L narrowed his eyes his silent way of saying 'You're not my mom.' Zephyr grabbed some fruit and began slicing them into bowls and smirking she poked her head out and when all was quiet she lobbed a full strawberry at L's head. It soared through the air and landed between L's fingers as he caught it. Matsuda Ooh-ed in awe "EAT YUR FRUIT" Zephyr called in an accent un-extinguishable by anyone. L side-eyed Zephyr from the opposite ends to her and slipped the strawberry into his mouth all the way to the leaves.  
"How did he do that?" Matsuda whispered louder than he wanted. "The speed-"  
"Matsu don't blow smoke up his arse. He was watching me on the cameras." Zephyr tutted, but walked away smirking- impressed.  
All of a sudden there was a small beeping noise which piqued the interest from everyone.  
"It seems like our little Robin dropped her phone last night when coming back from the concert." L said "At a nightclub?"  
At this point Zephyr had come back into the room to sip her eat and eat her fruit. "Mmph yeah- I needed to use the loo and so we pit-stopped at the nightclub. I'll go grab it when I've finished my fruit." she said offhandedly.  
"I'll go with you, Light isn't here to be your tour guide." L said shovelling a spoonful of sugar into his teacup.  
"Nu-uh. Not wise, someone from the Task Force can come with me. Kira2 is on the loose and with them needing just a face-"  
"I've been to Light's university. I'm sure the nightclub down the road won't kill me"  
Zephyr shrugged "Whatever floats your goat."

L and Zephyr walked down the road to meet up with the gentleman who owned the nightclub. They exchanged pleasantries and he gave her back her phone "But don't thank me, thank the girl inside." he said thumbing inside the building. L immediately walked on inside and Zephyr quickly followed. There was a girl sat by the bar, swinging her legs holding a milkshake in one hand.  
ZEPHYYRRR" she squealed jumping down from the chair and flew into her arms. "I'm so glad I picked up your phone. I can't believe you dropped it, silly!" she added with a laugh.  
"Misa! Thank you for p-picking up my phone" Zephyr retorted in a state of shock. L stood a few steps to the side of them and upon seeing Zephyr's face, L could help but stifle away a smirk.  
"I don't know how you even noticed your phone was missing, my phone is always connected to me- but that's because its part of my job and OOH who's this your boyfriend?" Misa churned out. The girl didn't even take a breath?!  
Zephyr, upon this comment gasped so hard she began to choke. Coughing and spluttering she turned away growing redder in the face.  
L takes the opportunity to approach Misa.  
"Yes. I'm Ryuuga Hideki, it's a pleasure to meet you" He said with a smirk.  
"Uhh Zephyr, is everything alright?" Misa asked once she finally realised that Zephyr was choking... on air.  
"P-perfectly f-f-fiine and d-dandy. Can I get some water p-please" she called out to the barman.  
The barman handed her the water and once Zephyr had calmed down L perked up. "Zephie- How am I supposed to protect you, if you can't even breathe correctly?" L and Misa shared a smile and a giggle.  
Zephyr shot a sarcastic laugh before dead-panning her face "Lovely to see you again Misa, we have to get back-"  
"Yeah, I have to go too. I was only on break, I'm filming around the corner. Lovely to meet you Mr Hideki, Zephyr let's talk again soon okay byyyeee" she said picking up her phone that began lighting up and buzzing. She left before Zephyr or L could say anything more.  
There was a few seconds of silence as they looked at the door swing closed.  
"ZEPHIE? _It's a pleasure to meet you_ what the hell was that?!" Zephyr almost screeched at the top of her voice.  
"That. Was highly amusing." L retorted walking past her. "Come on Zephie. Grab your phone and let's go home."  
Zephyr couldn't help but gawp at L who was so out of character, it scared her a little.  
"Let me use the Loo and we can go." she said with a raised brow.

Inside the loo, Zephyr noticed that Rem had followed her. "Rem, Misa is not to touch him. Leave him out of this."  
"He gave her a fake name."  
"Yes, I know. Misa is NOT to write his name in that book. It will be the death of us all and her."  
"So that is the detective L? The one Kira is having trouble with?" Rem asked curiously.  
"Yes. If he finds out that Misa is the second Kira, and he is dead, Kira will have no use for her and kill her off immediately."  
"And if he lives?"  
"Misa is NOT to meet with Light. If that happens you need to convince her to give up the book OR tell her that Light is not Kira. Worst comes to worst, Light will see Misa as a tool to get L's name by manipulating you. Don't fall for it."  
"I see. And if she is caught?"  
"The only way is relinquishing the book. Become innocent and she can be on her way. No ties to me or Light or even Kira. When she does, take the book back to the Shinigami world"  
Rem nods and flies away. Zephyr is shaking at this point, from nerves or from how close a call she came to everything crashing down. Especially as Misa was going to call him out on his name.

Returning to L who was waiting patiently by the door, he opened the door for her and they headed back to L's headquarters, Zephyr completely dazed. She entered and sat down with a large cup of tea and didn't really talk. No one spoke really, in fact, the rest of the day went pretty quietly. Zephyr started to relax, about their bump in with Misa.  
L answered the phone around 3pm and looked over to Zephyr, who didn't really take any notice. Till Rem appeared.  
"Misa has been arrested."  
Zephyr looked to L, and L was looking back.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING IT SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! i HOPE YOU ENJOY~

What the hell was she going to do now? Misa is out of the question now, Rem had to convince her to relinquish her power over the notebook. Light must not figure out she is Kira2 otherwise all that nonsense was for nothing. Zephyr broke her gaze with L to look around, the Task Force must be unaware of her capture. Is she going to remain a secret? or does he want Zephyr to deal with it as quickly as possible so the Task Force _don't_ know?  
She finally stretched and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" L announced, his watchful eye hadn't strayed from her since he got the phone call.  
"I'm going to the roof. I want to watch the sunset" Zephyr replied with an innocent smile.  
L didn't reply, but watched her disappear with a looming Shinigami at her rear.

As soon as she got to the top, and felt the cold breeze of the evening she spoke Welsh to Rem.   
[Note- writing in english for ease all welsh will be in Italics]  
 _"Rem, please find out if L kept his word about wiretaps and cameras please"_  
There was a whooshing sound, Zephyr could only guess that it was Rem looking around for everything, meanwhile Zephyr made sure that the door was bolted from the outside. "I found one camera. No wiretaps."  
Zephyr relaxed a bit but she smiled softly. _"I'm still going to talk to you in Welsh as I know that it may or may not take L a while to translate if he can lip read. But at least we will be safe from Light for now."_  
"What about Misa?"  
 _"I already told you, make her forget. She will be innocent from the situation. No one has seen you and-"_  
"But what if he DOESN'T release her" Rem butted in, grabbing Zephyr by the scruff of the neck and dangled her off the edge of the roof. "I may not be able to write your name in my book, but I know I can surely kill you manually." Rem warned with a low and malicious growl.  
 _"Rem-Rem, please put me down. I-I can't do anything if you threaten me like this. They will let her go if and when they see that she isn't the second Kira. But for that-"_  
"She needs to give up the book, I know. You keep telling me" Rem repeated.  
"P-please... p-put me d-down" Zephyr asked, in english. Zephyr knew what she was dealing with and tried her hardest not to be terrified, but at the end of the day; Rem is a DEATH GOD and thus shouldn't be fooling around with them as much as they are.  
"Rem- don't be foolish. Put the Outsider down." Ryuk cooed from behind. He guided Rem's hand down till Zephyr's feet were planted firmly on the ground. "Did you forget the L is watching.  
 _"I have one more thing to ask of you, Rem."_ Zephyr began, back in Welsh. This time, she was standing away from the Shinigami, far enough where she could be out of reach.  
"Name it outsider"  
" _I'd like a piece of the notebook. Large enough to write a name on it. It won't be hers, chill your beans!"_ Zephyr scowled. _"After threatening me unnecessarily like that, do you really think i'd do something as dumb as that?!"_  
"I don't trust you outsider- even if you are a human"  
 _"I'm not ask- I'm not asking for you to believe me, just know and understand that I want the least amount of deaths, but the end of Kira."_

At that moment, there was a loud banging coming from the door. Glaring at Ryuk and Rem, Zephyr approached the door and requested who was there. With the no answer response, she knew it was L. He came out from the darkness and Zephyr bolted the door back up again.  
"You were floating moments ago. Are you alright?" He said looking around to try and catch a glimpse of the Shinigami.  
"Does the camera have sound?"  
"No."  
"Then you can guess what had me floating." Zephyr said with a small smile.  
"The Shinigami? They're here, now?" he said with a small hint of excitement.  
"You told him about us? So he knows-"  
 _"No he doesn't! I've told you that he doesn't know names. But yes, I had to tell him about the shinigami. Ryuk was tailing me and he noticed my change of attitude, what else was I supposed to do?!"_  
"Zephyr, you're speaking in welsh, please, would you mind speaking in english?" L asked politely.

Zephyr looked to L and frowned hard. After a few moments she nodded. "Alright, i'm sorry. Okay so they're not impressed I told you about the death gods. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is catching Kira read handed. Now, I sadly only have one idea, but it means that a few more people will die."  
L placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just think about how many people you will save instead of the small few who you will lose."

Zephyr stopped and looked to L. She gave a small smile and scratched her head. "Well, that's one way of putting it? Rem, the paper?"  
The pale shinigami narrowed her eyes and ripped a piece from Misa's notebook and handed it to her. Immediately Zephyr folded the paper and placed it safely in her bra. "Rem you know what you need to do. And I need a cup of tea!" she said finally and turned to leave.  
"Eyy! What about me?" Ryuk said floating after her.  
"Hm? Do you really want to know? Sit back and relax Ryuk. I know you're here for the entertainment." Zephyr said with a sly and mischievous smile.

Back downstairs, L looked to Zephyr. He noticed that the persona she gave off to the shinigami was all an act. "Be careful. I don't know what you're planning. I'd prefer if you told me." L stopped her and cornered her "In fact. You are going to tell me your plans. Right."  
Zephyr blinked and smiled softly. "Of course. I want you to come out on top of all this. But you can't touch the paper." she warned.  
L frowned and came a little closer. "Why."  
"B-because it is not the way. Look L, I dislike not being able to telling you things as much as you dislike **knowing** that I know more than you. But you have to trust me. Please."  
"Don't make me cage you again little robin." he said monotonously.  
"L please!" Zephyr whispered and she let out a sob, Zephyr's head dropped to the floor to hide the tears at were welling up. L's arms released Zephyr from their hold.  
"Why do you keep crying?" L asked.  
'It's because I have fallen for you and I'm trying everything in my power to save your life!' was what Zephyr wanted to say...  
"Because I don't belong here and i'm trying my best. But my best clearly isn't good enough"  
There was a long pause before Watari came around the corner and broke the silence.  
"Gentlemen. Goodnight" Zephyr said through her silent tears. She passed Watari and cleared her throat "I'll be having a cup of tea before I go to bed. You are welcome to join me"

Into the kitchen she stormed. the Task Force join her for her cup of tea, L followed behind Zephyr soon after. Nothing was said, no passing comment between L and Zephyr. They glanced at each other but neither one caught the other's gaze.  
Light came through the door with a worried look on his face.  
"Light? What's wrong?" asked the Chief.  
"I- I think i could be Kira." he announced.  
Zephyr nearly choked on her tea as she shot a look towards Light.  
Everyone then looked to L.  
"I want you to incarcerate me. What if i'm Kira and I don't know it." Light went on.

The conversation went exactly as Zephyr remembered it. Exactly how she said it would happen. They arrested Light and removed his belongings. They wrote down everything that was on his person at the time, placed it in a bag and gave it to L. L then gave it to Zephyr. "Would you please put this where this is safe. From everybody here. Not even I want to know." L stated loudly so everyone could hear.

Zephyr nodded and took it away. There was a room where Watari was positioned for safety. She took it in there and inside a box. But before sealing it, Zephyr took the watch, opened it and removed Light's small slip of the notebook and replaced it with a normal piece of paper.

Now, Zephyr will be the owner of BOTH the notebooks when they give them up.


End file.
